


The End

by Bookworm16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hawk Moth Defeated, One-Shot, Paris Celebrates, This is really just a way for me to say goodbye to Unus Annus, don't ask why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm16/pseuds/Bookworm16
Summary: Just a short one-shot to commemorate the ending of Unus Annus.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The End

Marinette giggled even as tears streamed down her face.

Time was finally up.

It was finally over.

She watched from her balcony as people ran through the streets, crying, screaming, letting out all the emotions they hadn't allowed themselves to over the course of the three years they had dealt with Hawk Moth.

In the distance, Marinette thought she could hear a baby crying, a sound that had been distinctly absent since everyone found out exactly what Hawk Moth was truly capable of.

But it didn't matter anymore. He was finally gone.

Part of her felt like the entirety of the last year of her life (tracking, deducing, balancing hero and civilian life) had been a countdown to this very moment and it had finally counted down to zero. 

Duusuu sat on her left shoulder, while Nooroo sat on her right. The other Kwami were seated around her balcony enjoying being together again.

Marinette lifted her head up and noticed that even the stars looked brighter and more abundant tonight. 

However, even as happy as she was that Hawk Moth would never again darken her door, a part of her wondered what happened next?

Hawk Moth was defeated, Chat Noir had returned his Miraculous, saying he needed to figure out how he felt about his father being his enemy, and Marinette was in charge of nineteen gods. 

But for the moment, she pushed all that aside and just allowed herself to be.

Marinette giggled even as tears streamed down her face.

Time was finally up.

It was finally over.


End file.
